


Flowers

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Some dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, the boys are hit by strange flowers. Natsu reacts strangely to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> A/N: This was a quick story I wrote to DLZdimension.  
> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback is, as always, appreciated. ^^

**Flowers**

 

It was late at night, the stars twinkling peacefully on the sky, presenting wondrous paths never to be trekked by man.

Down, lay Magnolia. A prosperous town, shaken more times than not by the always lively Guild, Fairy Tail. Yet, due to the late hour, everything was silent, the noise of those still awake was kept to a minimum.

A pair stumbled into one of the unoccupied rooms on the first floor.

They had come from a mission and waking to their respective houses was the farthest it could be on their minds.

Besides, they weren’t too keen on extricating themselves from the other.

One of the bedside table lamps was lit, throwing some light into the pair. That was sort of hesitating by the bed.

“Come on, we don’t have all night.” One said impatiently.

“Fine, just. Let’s go to bed and forget that this day ever happened!” said the other, whose clothes had strangely disappeared already.

“Oi! It wasn’t my fault. I’m not to blame if that guy threw those flowers at us. Besides, I had no idea you had a reaction to them. That was so… random….”

“Random? What the hell are you talking about? Didn’t you see and smell them? They reeked. You’re the one that has a good sense of smell, aren’t you? I really don’t understand how you can be saying those things…” Gray shook his head and lay on the bed, promptly turning his back at the other.

“I do have a good sense of smell but they didn’t have a different scent. It was the floral scent of common flowers, slightly sweet but nothing else…” Natsu objected, glaring at Gray, his clothes creating a pile on the floor.

“In that case your nose is broken. They reeked!” Gray grumbled and closed his eyes, seemingly set on ignoring the fire mage’s reply.

“Argh! Whatever, I don’t want to think of it anymore. Besides, Lucy and Erza were pissed because we didn’t catch the guy, it had to be them…” he sat on the bed and pulled at the cover. “Tche, ‘tomorrow, then.” He also turned and pulled the cover so that it was stretched taut between both their bodies.

Calm settled on the room as both breathings soon evened out.

* * *

It was late, Gray could feel it in his battered body. Yet, something was telling him to wake up. But he was feeling so good, the comfy bed behind his back, a fluffy pillow beneath his head and his limbs were relaxed too, there was something warm and wet working on him and the warm feeling of Natsu’s body was there by his side and – wait. Something warm and wet?

His eyes opened and were graced with a dark form leaning over his lower body and before he could utter a word Natsu’s tongue came into the equation, lapping at his hardening flesh, licking the underside of his member and dipping at the slit. Strangled noises caught on his throat, and before long Gray was tugging at Natsu’s head, his legs coming up slightly and Natsu – who had moved, in the meanwhile – was looking at him. Even in the semi-darkness Gray could see the eyes, wide open and boring into him, with a predatory glint.

His breath caught when he noticed that something was up with Natsu, it wasn’t usual, the way he was looking at him, as if Gray were a meal. He looked, mesmerized, as the dragon slayer licked his lips and moved up, stopping a hairsbreadth from his lips.

And, okay, it wasn’t uncommon to be awakened or awake the other by giving head or anything but… the way things were when they had gone to bed… No, Gray knew that something was up.

Natsu inhaled deeply, his head on the hollow of Gray’s throat, he was acting randomly, too hot hands beginning to grope and just make Gray open to him, as he wanted.

Now, this irked the ice mage. He was no meek flower to be prodded and turned without saying a word. Gray had to do something, right?

Unexpectedly, he managed to switch their positions, so that he was standing over Natsu. But the fire mage didn’t complain or anything, the only sound that escaped his lips was a slight grunt before tightening his hands on Gray’s hips, glaring at Gray.

“What? Don’t tell me you thought I was just going to let you-?” Gray arched his eyebrow. Natsu’s eyes were slightly slitted, a yellowish tint blotting the usually dark irises.

“Heh, Natsu, what’s up?” he leaned over the other, worry starting to gnaw at him. But, the moment his palm touched the other’s cheek, the fire mage gave a snarl and quickly reversed their positions again. He pushed Gray to the top of the bed (well, Gray’s head hit the wood with some force) and blanketed him again, sniffing and lapping at Gray’s collarbone. However, Gray’s outraged grunt didn’t deter him from lifting Gray, so that his back was against the headboard and his legs were spread and going over Natsu’s bent ones. Hell, he was exposed alright.

And the stare… it was starting to get uncomfortable…

As he opened his mouth to object – heck, say something – Natsu’s lips collided with his mouth and he was being kissed voraciously. There was a strange need in the kiss and a lot more bite than usual… when they parted to gasp for much needed air, Gray felt the coppery taste of blood and how his lips were starting to sting. But he didn’t have much time to breathe as three digits entered his mouth, roughly. In a heartbeat, the ice mage got what was wanted of him and started sucking, saliva dribbling down his chin in no time, but after some time his jaw started aching. Natsu was being too rough and-

His train of thought was lost when one of his nipples was sucked and bit. The sharpness of the other’s teeth had him letting out a startled whine and, instinctively, biting the fingers. They were quickly removed from his mouth and, thanks to the moonlight that managed to streak through the window, saw that blood had appeared in the fingers.

Natsu didn’t seem to be bothered by what had happened and before anything could be said, one of the digits was plunging into Gray, stretching him. The first finger wasn’t a problem for him to withstand so the ice mage threw his head back and canted his hips forward. Natsu quickly inserted the second and, before Gray was completely comfortable with it, inserted the third.

It hurt.

Natsu started moving the fingers, stretching him but, Gray was too tense, if the fingers plunging into Natsu’s shoulders meant anything.

The fire mage’s left hand started moving on Gray’s member – that had started wilting, due to the pain. That not only made Gray fully erect again but also managed to relax him more.

Impatiently, Natsu slid his fingers from the ice mage and spat on his left hand, making his member minimally slick. Growls escaped his throat and Natsu muttered something about smelling good. Lips crashed, once again, against Gray’s and the ice mage felt himself being lifted slightly, two strong hands parting the globes of his ass and something hot and hard knock against his entrance. Then a pressure pushed against him, so much that he wasn’t sure if he could take it this time. Finally, the head slipped inside and Natsu kept going, pushing against Gray until he was inside him after just one thrust.

The air was knocked out of him but Gray could hear Natsu growl something that went in the lines of ‘ _mine_ ’.

Gray tried to catch his breath but it was difficult. It hurt a little.

The fire mage didn’t give him time to adjust, quickly pushing back and thrusting up at the same time that he pushed Gray down. He quickly made so that Gray’s legs were curling around his waist, so that he had more leverage. He moved at a frenzied pace, hitting the other’s prostate with every other stoke and making pleasure-pain course through Gray.

Before he knew it, Natsu was attacking the ice mage’s collarbone sucking and biting – marking it. He could hear Gray hiss at his rough treatment but it was all very far away. Natsu had to mark Gray so that everybody could see to whom he belonged. Because Gray was _his_. Something was telling him to do it. To make the wonderful scent come.

In response, nails scrapped his back, lines of a different fire running through his back. The fire mage wouldn’t be surprised if there was blood coming from them…

Gray clenched around him, and everything was getting too much. Yes, he couldn’t keep this for much longer. One of his hands grasped the ice mage’s member and moved. The friction proved too much to Gray who dug his fingers on Natsu’s shoulder blades as he came. He also bit on his shoulder to muffle his yelp. At the same time, Natsu lost his rhythm and spilled his semen inside the ice mage. The hot substance coated his insides and he sank boneless to the bed.

Natsu pulled out and fell on the bed. He lay unmoving, breath evening out.

Gray looked at the ceiling for some moments, as he also caught his breath back.

A snore made him snap out of his reverie. He sat on the bed, a flinch running through him when he sat down. He looked at Natsu, disbelieving.

That was it? He was just going to fall asleep after all that? No words?

One hand came to shake the other’s shoulder roughly. But the fire mage didn’t move a muscle.

Gray shook his head and turned to the other side. He knew that he should get up and clean himself but tiredness was creeping on him, both from the mission and this… unexpected late night event.

Instants later nothingness overcame him.

* * *

Morning came. And with it, the liveliness of the Guild – which meant noise, most of the time…

Natsu’s face scrunched up before bleary eyes opened up. The fire mage blinked a couple of times and yawned. Turning to his back he could feel the other body on the bed.

Good, so Gray hadn’t left. The fire mage stretched contently on the bed. He was feeling pleasantly content – that had been a restful sleep.

With another yawn he looked at Gray, who had his back to him. It was time to wake him, no? And to clear the air from that thing from the night before…

One hand grasped Gray’s shoulder, and shook it slightly.

Incoherent mumble answered him.

“Gray. Eh, Gray. Wake up,” he kept shaking it.

“Mmmm, five minutes more…” Gray mumbled, trying to burrow more on the covers.

‘Too lazy to wake up, heh? Well, let’s see what you think if I…’ Natsu shuffled on the bed, spooning Gray. One hand slipped through his waist and pushed him against his chest.

“If you’re not opening your eyes, I have other… ways… to wake you…” the hand reached south, playing with the sometimes too eager body.

“Again? Natsu wasn’t it enough what you did during the night?” Gray twisted until his back was against the bed.

“During the night… what do you mean with that?” the fire mage asked, one eyebrow arching.

“What I mean… don’t you remember? I mean, you had fun. I’m still aching a little…” Gray had a note of disbelief on his voice.

“I swear. I have no idea about what you’re talking about…” Natsu sat on the bed, looking at the other expectantly.

Gray let out a laugh. “Well, during the night you woke up very excited, and had your fun. And you were sniffing a lot too… “ he shrugged before looking back at him, eyes full of mirth,” But the next time that you’re that rough and don’t pay attention to me, you’re up for a bad surprise because you’ll wake up with your bits frozen.” Gray smirked and Natsu could notice the bruises that marred his torso and, especially, neck. Wow, he did that? How? He couldn’t remember any of it.

“Sorry, still don’t remember that. Though there was something that had a wonderful scent…”

“’m afraid that was me…” quipped Gray.

“But how could that happen? I don’t remember it and it’s not usual for me to do you while half asleep. Besides, yesterday was one day like any other. We only had that mission…”

“Maybe that was it!” Gray sat on the bed and flinched slightly. He carried on, “You had a weird reaction to those flowers – hell, you said you didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary!”

“What are you trying to say? The flowers hypnotized me or something?”

“Who knows? But that you were behaving completely weird, you were…”

Both mages looked at each other’s eyes seriously there was a pause before…

“Alright… I don’t remember it but,” he stopped, eyes shining mischievously, “what do you say to a repeat to bring my memory back?” Natsu smirked.

Gray snorted and shook his head, amused.

“You’re lucky that I woke up horny…” he said as Natsu leaned forward to a kiss.

 


End file.
